Coeur brisé
by Syrene-T
Summary: Inéluctablement, Légolas voit Tauriel s'éloigner de lui. Il croyait avoir un choix à faire, quitte à changer d'avis plus tard, mais s'apercevra hélas que tous les chemins sont pareillement sans issue.


Bien sûr, il savait.

Il avait compris dès le premier instant. Dans le royaume de son père, dans les prisons. Elle s'était défendue, mais en vain. Il savait.

Il avait vu son regard.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Son corps exprimait... autre chose. Sa voix même avait changé.

Pourtant, il avait lutté.

Bien sûr.

Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça.

Il se reprochait depuis ses propos d'enfant blessé : "il n'est pas moins laid que les autres nains". Quelles paroles absurdes... Bien sûr que tous les nains étaient... euh... allons, ne soyons pas inutilement cruel... disons assez peu favorisés par Mère Nature. En tous les cas, du point de vue d'un elfe.

Mais l'amour s'arrête-t-il à cela ? Se base-t-il sur cela ? Combien d'elfettes infiniment plus belles que Tauriel ? Beaucoup, auraient sans doute dit certains. Il l'aurait dit lui-même, à une certaine époque.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, aucune ne la valait à ses yeux.

Parce que quand le coeur commence à parler, les yeux ne voient plus que ce que le coeur leur ordonne de voir.

Et le regard de Tauriel s'était posé sur ce nain.

Qui lui-même... qui lui-même la regardait comme si elle était... comme si... comme si elle était la lumière et qu'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière auparavant !

Bien sûr, il savait.

Il les avait espionnés ensuite presque malgré lui, parce qu'il savait que quelque chose se passerait. Tauriel était si changée ! Elle faisait sa ronde dans les prisons, rien à redire, c'était son rôle. Elle allait silencieusement, glissant sur le sol de pierre. Elle était vigilante, il le voyait.

Mais il _sentait_ qu'elle était invinciblement attirée par _une_ cellule parmi toutes les autres. Et cela n'avait pas manqué : alors que le prisonnier était silencieux (de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait le voir), Tauriel s'était arrêtée et lui avait parlé.

Il avait répondu.

Une bêtise.

La jeune elfe avait paru vaguement effrayée, prête à repartir, mais Légolas avait alors entendu le rire du captif, dans sa prison. Et elle était restée.

Dès cette seconde, il avait compris qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue. La conversation stupide qu'ils tenaient sur les étoiles et les constellations n'était qu'une façade. Ils se parlaient de coeur à coeur un langage que chacun attendait en secret et traduisait sans effort.

Et lui... lui ! Il avait envie de mourir ! Il avait envie de bander son arc et de tuer ce nain maudit ! Il avait envie de fuir et de disparaître... Il aurait voulu ne jamais exister !

Tauriel venait de le quitter. Tauriel venait de lui être enlevée.

OO00OO

Pourquoi s'était-il acharné ? Il savait bien que tout était perdu. Mais il avait voulu espérer. Il s'y était forcé.

Pour elle, il avait bravé, enfreint les ordres de son père et roi. Il l'avait suivie, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir seule... il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser _le_ rejoindre sans rien tenter. Que Thranduil aille à Melkor ! Thranduil avait peut-être oublié qu'il avait aimé, jadis, il s'en cachait si bien ! Mais Légolas refusait de suivre ses traces. Il avait le droit de lutter pour gagner, pour garder la femme qui faisait battre son coeur !

Comment imaginer son éternité sans elle ?

Il savait bien qu'il ne la convaincrait pas de revenir. Elle était trop entière, trop idéaliste.

Elle était trop amoureuse.

Pourtant il avait choisi de la croire. De croire à sa croisade contre le mal qui, au fond, rejoignait si bien ce qu'il pensait lui-même. L'espace d'un moment il avait même repris espoir. Tauriel et lui étaient de la même race, de la même étoffe, ils pouvaient lutter ensemble pour ce monde, leur monde. Ils pouvaient se battre main dans la main et cela les souderait définitivement, les lierait, les... Si Tauriel croyait à une cause et se battait pour elle, elle oublierait peut-être le nain.

Il serait à ses côtés.

Elle ne pouvait manquer de le voir, quand même, non ?

OO00OO

Elle était restée en arrière. Il avait encore une fois fait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et avait continué sa route. Il fallait admettre que son sens aigu du devoir l'avait presque emporté, à ce moment : qu'est-ce que ces orcs faisaient à Lacville, pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à ces humains ? Non, non bien sûr, ce n'était pas les humains : ils traquaient les nains.

Mais une sombre peur prenait naissance en son coeur d'elfe, il commençait à craindre des événements funestes. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, d'autant plus furieux que ce monstre informe avait réussi à faire couler quelques gouttes de son sang immortel... Tauriel... Il la retrouverait.

Il l'avait retrouvée. Il n'avait pas pu bien longtemps se préoccuper des orcs quand il savait qu'elle était demeurée auprès de l'autre... du nain. Il savait que c'était absurde et que des choses autrement plus importantes l'appelaient mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait rebroussé chemin. Le dragon avait entre-temps attaqué la ville et Légolas avait un moment craint pour _elle_... puis ses oreilles d'elfes avaient perçu sa voix parmi les rescapés qui se pressaient sur la berge du grand lac.

Le nain était à ses côtés, lui souriait et paraissait vouloir la convaincre de le suivre. Tauriel, manifestement, hésitait... un instant encore et elle se laisserait convaincre. Légolas n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un ! Un centième de seconde pour armer son arc et ce nain impudent tomberait à terre pour ne plus jamais se relever. Jamais plus il ne lèverait les yeux sur celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'audace de regarder une seule fois, ni n'aurait l'effronterie de lui dire... de lui proposer... comment osait-il, lui, ce représentant d'une race bâtarde que n'avait point façonnée l'esprit unique d'Illuvatar... comment...

Mais si l'esprit de Légolas, ou du moins une partie de celui-ci imaginait, non sans plaisir, le nain tomber percé d'une flèche, son corps n'avait pu esquisser un geste et sa conscience s'était mise de la partie. Tuer un innocent qui n'avait pas même conscience de sa présence... oui, même un nain ! .. il ne le pouvait pas, bien qu'il en ait bonne envie. Si encore il avait eu une raison autre que purement personnelle, si cet avorton avait fait quelque chose qui... mais, au fait ! Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un prisonnier évadé, n'avait-il pas le droit de l'abattre pour cela ? Sans compter l'intrusion sur les terres de son peuple ! Non, même pas. Ces nains avaient foulé le territoire des elfes, la belle affaire ! Allons, cela ne méritait tout de même pas de mourir, sans quoi ils les aurait tous tués dans la forêt dès qu'ils les avaient repérés ! Quant à l'évasion, il était trop tard, les nains avaient atteint le territoire des hommes, sur lequel Légolas ne se sentait plus aucun droit.

Enfin et surtout, malgré l'aversion que le nain aux mèches brunes lui inspirait, Légolas ne pouvait se résoudre à l'assassiner ! Son honneur de guerrier le lui interdisait. D'autant que Tauriel en serait terriblement blessée. Tauriel si jeune, si pleine de hautes aspirations, Tauriel qui avait encore un idéal et se battait pour lui ! Elle ne pourrait admettre un meurtre gratuit. Il valait mieux la raisonner et lui faire comprendre que cette fausse romance n'était qu'un aveuglement de petite fille qui n'était jamais sortie de chez elle et que la moindre nouveauté attirait, comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière ! Alors il était intervenu, plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

_\- Prenez congé du nain._

Son intervention avait coupé court l'hésitation de Tauriel et son amoureux s'en était allé rejoindre les siens, visiblement la mort dans l'âme.

Pourtant, le prince elfe n'était pas plus heureux que lui : bien que la jeune fille l'ait écouté, il voyait bien, cependant, que son coeur était resté avec _l'autre._..

Là-dessus, des messagers de Thranduil les avaient rejoints et lui avaient enjoint de rentrer. Lui seul. Tauriel, dirent-ils, étaient bannie du royaume des forêts. C'en était trop pour Légolas ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était en désaccord sur beaucoup de choses avec son père mais là, ça dépassait les bornes ! Très bien, après tout Thranduil venait de lui fournir un excellent prétexte pour s'en aller, ce qui en toute honnêteté le démangeait depuis déjà un certain temps. Il était resté jusqu'à présent en grande partie à cause d'_elle_, mais désormais il se sentait libre :

\- Dites au roi que si Tauriel ne doit pas reparaître, je ne reparaîtrai pas non plus.

C'était triste, sans doute, mais d'une certaine manière la décision de son père arrangeait bien le prince elfe. D'autant qu'il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que Thranduil essayait de le séparer de sa belle amie, pour des raisons qu'il préférait ne pas essayer de démêler. Oui vraiment, ce décret au fond allait dans son sens et faisait son affaire.

OO00OO

Légolas avait fait à Tauriel le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il soit en mesure de lui offrir ; il lui avait ouvert son coeur en lui parlant de ses plus profondes blessures : sa mère disparue bien trop tôt et le silence forcené dans lequel Thranduil s'était muré depuis. Combien de fois le prince avait-il questionné son royal père à ce sujet ! Mais le roi de la Forêt Noire refusait d'aborder le sujet et rabrouait sévèrement quiconque faisait mine de l'évoquer. Son fils compris. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point Légolas en souffrait, comme coupé en deux et dépossédé d'une part de lui-même. Tauriel avait compris, elle. Il l'avait vu à son expression et à son regard.

Contre toute raison, il avait voulu espérer à nouveau. Chiendent d'espoir !

Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille commette cette folie, que seule la terreur pouvait lui avoir inspirée : menacer Thranduil. Légolas savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait : elle était terrifiée, elle avait peur pour... pour _lui_. Elle voulait que les elfes interviennent et elle était prête à toutes les folies pour l'obtenir. Elle était prête à tout ! La preuve. Thranduil était-il donc aveugle ? se demandait amèrement Légolas :

_\- Vous croyez que ce que ce que vous éprouvez pour ce nain est de l'amour ? Etes-vous prête à mourir pour lui ? _

Elle venait de le lui démontrer ! Elle s'était dressée contre son roi et s'était rendue coupable du même coup de crime de lèse-majesté, sinon de trahison, rien que pour ce nain ! Dans sa colère, Thranduil l'aurait probablement tuée si son fils n'était pas intervenu. Mais Légolas savait ce que sa belle amie allait faire à présent et, bien que son cœur se brise dans sa poitrine, il lui avait offert son dernier cadeau :

_\- Je viens avec vous. _

Il se battrait pour les nains. Pour _ce_ nain, par amour pour Tauriel. Parce qu'il préférait la voir heureuse avec un autre que désespérée auprès de lui. C'est ça aussi, l'amour véritable. Quant à elle, elle était déjà bien loin de lui. Par le coeur et par l'esprit, de toute son âme elle était auprès de celui qu'elle avait choisi.

OO00OO

Légolas n'avait encore jamais éprouvé le goût amer de la défaite. Pas avant ce jour. Il se serait bien passé de cette expérience, pour tout dire. En réalité, il en avait des hauts le cœur !

Tout avait été vain... il avait fait de son mieux, il avait combattu, il avait tout donné, il avait été jusqu'à renoncer à la magnifique épée qu'il avait prise à Thorin pour essayer de les sauver tous, mais il avait échoué.

Et pour prix de ses sacrifices et de son chagrin, il ne pouvait que regarder, l'âme en deuil, Tauriel anéantie pleurer sur la dépouille de son aimé.

Son dernier espoir disparut avec les larmes de la jeune fille. Légolas le savait bien : les elfes n'aiment qu'une fois dans toute leur longue existence.

Il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Tauriel.

Elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer le nain.

Thranduil ne cesserait jamais d'aimer celle dont il ne supportait plus d'entendre prononcer le nom ou évoquer le souvenir...

Pour la première fois, Légolas comprenait le mutisme forcené de son père. Cela faisait trop mal. Thranduil s'était réfugié dans le non-dit, interdisant à quiconque de réveiller ses souvenirs. Il avait érigé une forteresse de silence autour de lui, mais son fils pourrait-il faire la même chose ? Sa bien-aimée n'était pas morte, elle avait seulement donné son âme à un autre, et qu'il soit mort ou vif ne changerait plus rien. Le prince elfe comprit tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait le supporter. Il avait tout fait pour que ça finisse bien, il avait échoué.

Il renonça.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter la peine de Tauriel, jour après jour. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la mort au fond de ses yeux. Thranduil avait cette chance, il avait pu dresser un mur entre la réalité et lui-même. Mais son aimée n'était pas là devant lui pour le torturer sans y penser avec son propre chagrin !

Partir.

C'était la seule solution.

Partir pour moins souffrir.

Partir pour essayer d'oublier son échec.

Partir pour essayer de se pardonner d'avoir failli.

Partir.

Une autre vie.

D'autres lieux et d'autres gens.

Il n'oublierai pas mais il mettrait de la distance entre son chagrin et lui-même.

Tauriel ? Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle devrait trouver sa propre manière de supporter le deuil.

Soudain, Thranduil se dressa devant lui et fut effrayé de voir à son fils ce visage de pierre.

_\- Je ne rentre pas,_ dit Légolas sans le saluer, sans même s'arrêter.

Le roi des elfes comprit, lui aussi, qu'il avait échoué.

Il avait espéré que son fils ne connaîtrait jamais cette peine des cœurs brisés. Il avait essayé d'éloigner Tauriel de lui pour le protéger du sombre cortège des amours blessés. Tauriel dont il ressentait la peine immense, dont il entendait les pleurs. Elle pleurait pour ce nain qu'elle avait sincèrement et profondément aimé tandis que l'âme de Légolas hurlait de douleur et pleurait pour Tauriel qui ne pouvait l'aimer... Pour Tauriel qui souffrait tant sans qu'il puisse l'aider...

Et le hautain roi des elfes pleura en son cœur, ce cœur qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier, la peine des deux jeunes gens.

La guerre ne serait rien si elle ne prenait que les corps.

Ce qui est terrible, ce dont personne ne se relève jamais tout à fait, c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Thranduil le savait mieux que personne.

Un cœur brisé ne se répare jamais.

Il cicatrise en surface mais au fond, tout au fond, la blessure saigne pour toujours.

Toujours.

**FIN **


End file.
